A deadly friend
by Semmiiie
Summary: There became friend,that she knew things,she couldn't know was left behind.But then she ask him to do the same as she does and he can't say no.Will one of them die in progress or will someone save them?Warnings:Eating disorder,drugs use,self harm,death
1. Chapter 1

_~ All he wanted was a friend. Someone who would stick around forever. On a good day he found her. A girl named Anne.  
>But he never expected her to be a liar, he never expected that he would do those things he did for a girl. Can his father and brother see what the two kids are doing before one of them dies because of the lies?<br>Warning: Character dead, Eating disorder, Drug use, Self harm. Dean 17 / Sam 14_

**Now...**

_'' You were the first to say_  
><em>That we were not okay<em>  
><em>You were the first to lie<em>  
><em>When we were not alright ''<br>_Last to know - Three day grace.

A man sat down on the chair behind his own table. Yes, it was his table, not the table he borrowed from his co-worker moths ago. He signed tiredly and rubbed in his eyes. He really needed coffee, but it was still dark outside and the doctor had told him to lay off the coffee, so he did.  
>He turned around and looked outside. No one seemed to be awake. Alright, that was not true. There where more people then him awake. Two boys and there dad where awake. He knew that because the youngest had a interrogation with him. To be honest he didn't expect much of it, but if the boy says something wrong he could go to prison. Stupid right? Trowing such a young boy in a prison with rapers, murders.<br>_  
>But he murdered a girl!<em> Told the voice of is co-worker in his head. That poor thing? No, he didn't believe it. His guts told him that there where wrong and his guts never lied. But the protocol told him what to do and how to do and you needed to do what the protocol told them to do. Strange.. the lets time he checked a piece of paper couldn't even talk. He frowned slightly. He really needed coffee, soon!

A older girl opened the door and stepped inside, followed by a teen. She wore a dress that didn't fit her age or figure. The man would never call someone fat, but she definitively was. Not that he cared, she was nice and still listed to him. He smiled and thanked her, before he turned to the younger boy. He was skinny, scary skinny. His eyes showed how much he had suffered. The man swallowed. The boy looked at him behind his hair. Brown hair that fell before his eyes. "Your here because you have killed someone right?" He wanted to slap himself.. who asked something like that? His girlfriend had told him that he was blunt but he never wanted to believe that. He laughed and stood up. "Sorry, lets start over. Hello kid, please sit down." He pointed to the chair that stood there. "I am Stefan The Owni, please don't say anything." He grinned at the face of the boy. "I'm the one who need to hear you story and then we look what your choices are and what mine choices are."

The boy sat down and gripped his leg with his right hand. He could feel his bone on his fingers and let immediately go. He looked slightly at Stefan. "Do you want to hear it? Because you don't sound excited." He snapped. It sounded maybe not fair but he didn't wanted to be here. His father had send him here, he pushed him the room in.. before he could run away. Stefan looked amused. The boy held his head a little to the left. If he looked at him like this he looked like his brother. The same_ stupid_ eyes, the same smile and the same look that told anyone to look out. He shook his head. Dean wasn't stupid, maybe he is now, but before he knew _her _he had been his hero.

"Off course Sam. If I didn't wanna hear it, I wouldn't be hear, kiddo. I would have send my co-worker. Beside he is a ass, maybe a good agent, but a seriously ass. Something between us... I hate him!" He shook his head. "Sorry that was something I didn't needed to tell. So boy please tell me something about you."

"About me?"

Stefan nodded, he know that this would be a difficult conversation. "Yes lets start with you name." He smiled when the younger boy looked at him surprised. "Sam.." A second he looked in panic before calm down again. "Winchester." He looked down at his feet. "Or Wessol or Wean or whatever name there picked for me." Sam signed. "I failed this test didn't I?"

A nod, Stefan begun to laugh. He needed to held his stomach and tears screamed past in cheeks. "Sorry.. yes you failed the test when you started to say three different names. Your daddy said you're name is Sam Winchester, not Wessol or Wean. Did he ever call you that? Or wait you're brother told me that once you needed a different name because of a murder who where after you? If thats the reason you pick three names, you still fail and would be dead if I wasn't working for the police." He winked at the boy. "Alright age?"

"Fourteen sir."

"A little young to murder someone don't you think?" Sam nodded. "I don't believe you did it, so please tell me your story, kiddo."

Sam snapped his head up and glared at Stefan. "Tell you my story?" Stefan nodded. "Why should I tell you my story if the first time I told him no one believed me! YOUR TOLD ME ALL, I KILLED HER! But I.. I.. d..didn't do it!" Sam closed his eyes. "She was the one.. I didn't..."

"What did really happen, kiddo? I will listen and believe you, promise!" Sam opened his eyes and tears shined in his eyes.

"She was the first I loved and the first to go.."

_You were the first to say_  
><em>That we were not okay<em>  
><em>You were the first to lie<em>  
><em>When we were not alright<em>  
><em>This was my first love<em>  
><em>She was the first to go<em>  
><em>And when she left me for you<em>  
><em>I was the last to know<em>

**TBC..**.

Thanks for reading (=. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet_  
><em>Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep<em>  
><em>Open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain<em>  
><em>All the faces are filled with so much anger<em>  
><em>Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger<em>  
><em>After all the wars, after settling the scores,<em>  
><em>at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers<em>  
>Looking for angles - Skillet<p>

**When it started...**

The sun wasn't even awake when he stepped outside. The cold wind cut in his skin and the chill air let him shiver. He signed and looked angry the street in. The door slammed on the lock, only to be opened again by a very annoyed young boy. "Look Sam, you may be angry, but dad didn't mean it." the boy told the young youth. Er where a silence. "You know what Sam, you a wussy." That got an reaction. The boy turned around glaring. "You're always complaining. Don't you think that dad wants this?" He trow up his arms. "Why don't you understand that dad wants rust and not a son back talking?"

Sam looked with wide eyes at his big brother, at his hero. "Because he started Dean! I let it slip and wanted to clean it up.. but he started screaming at me! What was I supposed to do? I tried to tell him, but he, Dean, he didn't want to hear it!" Sam closed his eyes, how dare he? He wasn't even there. Dean nodded. "Shut up, Dean! Just go away." Without waiting for a reaction, he walked away.

There both went an another way. With Dean sitting on a college and Sam still sitting in high school, there didn't see each other all the day. Sam liked it, but Dean didn't. Dean sat in a college because that building was haunted and John was to old. But there believed Dean and let him in. It wasn't that he liked it. He wanted to be with Sammy. Beside that Sam liked it. He could do what he wanted to do. He could go for a run, he could hang out with friend and he could even pass the lesson without Dean breathing down on his shoulder. Yeah, this was good life.

Sam smiled when he walked down the gang in the building what supposed to be his school. A girl smiled and waved at him and he walked over to her.  
>Without saying something she hugged him and stroke his head. It was something she always did. He didn't know why but he didn't mind.<p>

"Hello Anna." He smiled at her. She was wearing a wide hoody and over her brown long hair that riches her butt wore she a cap. A black cap with neon pink letters, he still had to read. She wore a skinny jeans and black sneakers. There where in each others classes. The first day that Sam came here, she was the first one to accept him. Jeff, Sharon, Lea and Peter followed her. The rest still didn't like him. "How you're doing?"

She nodded. "I'm doing fine, a little fight with me dad. A punch here and there, but where are friends again." She told him as if it was the normalst thing in the world and it was for her. Sam smiled sadly if he nodded.

"I don't understand how you're dad could beat you. I would think I break you if I do." Anna laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "Sjeez, I'm just joking, you don't have to punch me." She rolled her eyes and winked at him. Two another children came up to them. Anna hugged them both and Sam nodded.

"Hello Jeff, Sharon." The three smiled at each other while Anna started dancing. Sam stared down at her. How could she be this happy? Why couldn't he just let it go like she did? Why did he have to spill everything and couldn't he suck everything up. _Because your not Dean._He shook his head. Dean didn't have to suck it up. Dad is never been mad at Dean because Dean is perfect. He looks up when Anna take his hand and squeeze in it. He squeezed back. She laughed and punch him one more time. "I don't like it when you're pouting."

"Hey! I never pout!" Sam yelled quickly.

"No its just his face. Pouting is in his earth." Laughed Jeff. "Sorry mate, life isn't fair."

The four of them laughed. Without an warning Lea walked up to them and without saying something and ignoring everyone, she took the hand of Anna and pulled her out of the group. _"I heard what happen, you know this isn't good. You serious have to tell someone before you die. Not by his hands, but by you're hands. You're killing... " _Was the last thing Sam could hear.

Jeff looked at the two. "There both are acting weird. Anna more then Lea. She is always doing something to get her mind off something. Idunno, why...!"

"She is just a drama queen." beamed Sharon. "Don't you think Sam?" There both looked at him waiting for an answer.

"No."

"Pff.. you're just like her." Wined Jeff. "Why don't you..." He was under broken by Anna. "Leave me alone! You don't understand anything.. you don't understand how it feels when my dad punch me because he loves me. You don't know how it is to lose control and now I have something where I have control over and you want to take it from me! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU... JUST WALK AWAY LIKE EVERYONE DO! Just go...!" She screamed and walked past them, angry. Sam immediately walked after her.

"Anna wait!" He said before taking her arm. "Do you wanna sit down with me?" She nodded without turning around. In silence there walked outside and sat down on the ground. "Do you wanna talk about it Anna?" She nodded and pulled her legs to her stomach.

"Does your dad hit you, Sam?" She asked softly without looking up.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because your the only one who doesn't yell that its not normal. You listen and act like it is normal, like you know how it is to be punched by someone who you love. So Sam, please be honest does your daddy hit you or do you think I deserve it?"

Sam pulled a shocked face. "How could you say your deserve it? No one deserve something like that." He shook his head and stared at her, but she didn't look back at him. "Its just he's always mad.. always Anna. He hates my gut, I know he does and something I push him to fair and then he ... But no one knows, so don't tell someone alright? Its a secret from me and dad. Even Dean doesn't know, he just thinks I'm a wussy."

Anna shook her head and looked up crying. "How do you take control? How do you control you're life?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't." He smiled sadly. "When he says its time to go, I go. When he says to jump, I jump and when he gives me an order, I follow it."

"How can you life like that? You know I did that and I couldn't take it anymore. So I ended up finding the control I needed."

"How?"

"I stopped eating. I still try to stop it. I didn't know it early but I was fat just like you guys.. sorry I don't wanna offences you or someone else. But its true, your all fat and so am I. But I'm getting rid of it, so he would love me better. I'm getting perfect for him and so I'm gonna get my control back, don't you wanted that?" She looked right passed him. "Don't you want that Sam? Be even perfect as Dean.. getting the control back?"

Sam kept silence.

"I trough so. Become perfect for him! Stop eating with me.. lets stop together. Eating is becoming fat, fat isn't perfect.. lets do it together. LETS STOP EATING. Where going to be perfect. Where going get us control back.." She kept going.

"Anna..." Tried Sam.

"No don't 'Anna' me, just do it, with me."

"Why Anna?"

"Because I love you Samuel Winchester." He didn't catch or think something about it that she knew his real name and didn't call him Sam Wessel like he was called here. "Please, lets do it together and be my best friend, no be me boyfriend and we going make us perfect together.. please Sammy!"

Sam blinked.. "Sure Anna, Sure." He smiled and crossed his fingers. _I'm so not going to stop eating!_

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_''It's easier to run_  
><em>Replacing this pain with something numb<em>  
><em>It's so much easier to go<em>  
><em>Than face all this pain here all alone''<em>  
>Easer to run - Linkin park<p>

**Family is something special.**

The rest of the day just went by like an normal day. Nothing else strange happed. Sam followed his lessons, toke notes, listed to his teachers and laughed with his friends. It was just a normal day, but that changed when he walked home. His guts told him already that there where something wrong, no, not wrong but strange. He just couldn't put  
>his finger on it.<p>

When he did arriver home and opened the door, the first thing he saw was nothing. The cote and shoes from John where gone. Without saying anything he walked to the table that stood in the large room. A note lay on it, he took it and read it. Sam, I'm gone for a drink with Gorden. Don't go outside. John. Sam frowned. Who was that Gorden guy and why didn't John tell him that he knew someone out here?

Sam turned around when he heard someone opening the door. Dean walked inside smiling. "Sammy! Your home, just like me! Hello little brother." Dean petted the head of his little brother. "How was your day, without your awesome brother around? "

"It was okay, I guess." Sam told him softly. "Why do you ask?"

"Can't a brother ask his geek little brother how his day was?"

"Yes, but your can't." He snapped before turning around. "And before you ask, dad did leave for a drink."

Dean cursed. "Damn, just when you need him, he decided to go on a drinking spree." He signed. "Do you know when he's back?"

Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean. "Why do you need him anyway?"

"I need to write a column with or about family. So thats why I need dad, I already tried to call Bobby but he didn't pick up. Or I am going to wait for dad or I call pastor Jim or Caleb or something like that.'' Dean grinned. "We will see how it go."

Sam looked down hurt. Off course Dean would first call Bobby, ever since last summer there where like father and son. That John came next in line, he understand to, John was Dean's hero! But where was he in the list? Didn't Dean like him anymore? Wasn't he family? _You're not perfect. Dean doesn't like you, he is even ashamed of you. Look at __you, even now your crying_

He shook his head again. Shut up, shut up! You don't know where you talking about! Sam screamed in his mind.

_I don't know, huh? I think I know better then you! You tried so much to be perfect and still Dean beat you in it. You will never be perfect and do you know why? Because your fat, a stupid fat wussy, thats what you are. But you can change that, she wanted to help you. Why don't you take the help and become perfect. Just like Dean. Maybe he wants to be your family again. _Answered the voice again_._

Sam snapped his head up to Dean. "You know Dean, I am family to!" Dean looked at him stupidly.

"Family you? Yeah right that I am going to write about my stupid ass little brother." Sam looked at him shocked and hurt, making Dean laugh. "Alright you don't need to be a drama queen about it, I while write something about you. Wait a moment..." He toke a pencil and a paper from his bag and sat down on the couch. "Okay, where do I start..." He started writing.

_I will tell you all about my little brother, Sam or like I call him, Sammy or better know as Bitch. _  
><em>He just turned fourteen, but he still acts like a little child sometime. Uh, I mean always. He never grow up. If dad gives me candy or a coke, he wants it to. Like I can have <em>_something for me own. He follow me around like hes a dog. It drives me crazy. I am a growing man I need private. To read a dirty magazine thats hidden in the bathroom _ _where no one looks. I so hope dad doesn't read it, anyway, lets start about that. There, my dad and Sammy, are always fighting! About everything._  
><em>I know that Sam can be difficult and its hard for my dad but come on why does there fight... <em>_Sam takes everything to hearth and he just can't listen. Beside that he slacking off, he is started to get lazy (and fat). Yesterday I was watching TV and I wanted something to __drink, so I asked Sam to get me coke, but that lazy ass said that if I wanted coke, I could get it my self. So lazy he his... he can't even get something for me._

Dean smiled when he read it for Sam. He never saw the tears in the eyes of Sam neither did he hear that Sam had left the room and was now walking outside. He still trough that Sam was listing to his story. So he kept on writing and reading.

_No, jokes. Sammy is a good, smart child. He does everything for anybody, sometimes he does to many for my likening. When we where little there was a man that needed __help by saving a kitten out of a burning house, you can't ask this from a kid, but the man still did. I was more shocked when Sam really saved that kitten, just because. _ _Off course he gets in fights with dad, but he is a teenage and beside dad doesn't always win the price for being the best dad of the year, but he does his best, so it will be _ _alright. I love Sam like he is my best little brother in the world. I am sad for him because he had to lose his mother without knowing her. He would never know what she liked _ _or how she smiled, never! And still he never complain about it, he accepted it quicker then we did. Sam is also smart, scary smart. He just have to read it and he knows. __Sometime it scares me! As last Sammy is always busy. He can't sit still. When he doesn't read or draw he is running or doing something. This is really pissing of my dad, __but thats just Sammy. The little bro I loves._

"So what do you think?" Dean looked up to Sam, but Sam was already gone. "Sam? Sammy?" Dean looked around in question. "Sjeez, I can't never make you happy." He rolled his eyes and lay the paper on the table.

Sam lay on his bed. He knew Dean didn't like him anymore. Dean always took John's side and John hated his guts and now Dean did to. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Why did everything have to be so stupid? Maybe he had to listen to Anna, maybe this will let them see what there doing to him.

He nodded to himself. This is it, he will do what Anna said to him, this will get there attention and maybe he will be come perfect, just like Dean is. He will lose this fat, he will be less lazier. His daddy and his brother will be proud of him and beside that he would get a girlfriend. A friend who would never leave his side. He smiled at himself, thats what he was going to do.

"Sam I have pizza!" shouted Dean from down stairs. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming!" He wiped his tears away and walked down the stairs. "Here I am." He took a piece of the plate that Dean held out for him and muttered a thanks. He kept looking down at the piece of pizza while he started to eat it._ Are you really going to eat that? Fatty boy! _The voice asked. It was a softly voice, a voice of a little gir_l. Fatty is __eating fat, fatty wants to become fat, fatty your a fatty, fatty you are a fatty!_

Sam swallowed and closed his eyes. He lay the half eaten piece of pizza back on the table. "I'm not hungry, sorry." He stood up and started to run to his and Deans room.

_You think your saved? You already got all that fat in you. On-perfect you are, on-perfect you will stay. FATSO FATSO FATSO SAMMY IS A WEAK FATSO. Tears started to roll down _ _again. You want to be perfect? To be tin, to be strong? Then you need the fat out your body.. spill it! Get it out! OUT! OUT! DO IT! LET SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE, do it for __Deanie. For you perfect brother.._

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it!" Sam said to no one. _Then be strong and get it out. Do it boy or be disgusted._ In panic because he started to believe it and just wanted that the voice would shut up, he walked out of the room to the bathroom. He let the water run and sat down before the toilet and did the same thing he once had to do when he had  
>this stomach bug. He stoke his finger deeper in his throat. And then it happen all the eaten food of the day came out. When he was done, he sat down, breathing heavenly next to the toilet. <em>Good Sammy-boy, now your a brave boy!<em>

**TBC...****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Thank you very much for your reviews ;D. It really made my day. One review told me my grammar was a bit of and I sometimes forgot a word here and there, Sorry for that. English is my second language and I'm still very bad in it. But this is a good training/progress for me. Maybe by chapter hundred I don't make any mistakes. Gheghe, but before we are there; I am still sorry for all the mistakes and thanks for sticking by.  
>I once searched for a beta reader, but I don't know.. I am scared for asking it or sending my story to anyone.. I feel a bit awkward or I feel as a bug or something. But anyway; Back to the story : <strong>

_**''I told another lie today  
>And I got through this day<br>No one saw through my games  
>I know the right words to say<br>Like "I don't feel well"  
>"I ate before I came"''<br>- Superchick - Courage **_

Peter and Jeff looked with a grimace at the couple who walked hand in hand. But it was Lea who broke the ice. "Since when are you two together?"  
>Sam winked at Anna. She smiled and nodded her head. "That's a long story. We meted here, I found out we where in the same class. But before that I was already in love. And then there was this strange bird and he told me that Sam liked me to. I asked of he wanted to be my boyfriend and lucky enough he said yes." There was a silence.<p>

"I didn't think it was a so long story. I would rather say short story. But hey, it doesn't matter, we are happy for you." Smiled Lea. "Come on, guys the lesson start so and for once I don't wanna be late. Do you want to be late Peter? Because if you don't look out there will call your parents and then.."  
>Peter sighed. "Yesyes, if you wanted me to come, just ask."<p>

Jeff and Sharon started laughing. "As if you would listen if she just asked you." Joked Jeff and punched Peter in his back. He stoked out his tong and walked laughing the school in with Lea. Sharon shook her head. "Are you guys coming or are we staying here?" She winked at Jeff. It wasn't a secret that she liked Jeff. Jeff nodded his head joking. "Yeah I am standing here. I don't wanna go to that class. Mister Laly gives me a shiver." He stroke up his sleeve. "SEE! Chicken sheet." Sharon laughed softly. "Come on, big boy. The lesson starts." She turned to the two lover boys. "Are you two coming?"

"No, we still have to make out before class." joked now Anna. "It stands on the second place of my to do list." She winked at Sam, who started to laugh. He turned around and Anna kissed him deeply. Sighed walked Sharon and Jeff away. Anna pushed Sam immediately away. "Alright, down to bisness."  
>Sam nodded slowly. "We are on one line right? You are stopping eating with me right?" Again a nod. "Good. To be sure, you write everything down what you eat, when you eat and why you are eating it. By three things to many I may give you a punishment. That would only be for the first couple weeks. After that you have to punish yourself. Do you understand that?" Feeling stupid Sam nodded his head. "The punish is easy, a cut here and maybe a cut there. But if you after ten cuts still eats to many I break up with you and maybe murder you." She hugged him. "I love you so much."<p>

Sam laughed. "Strange way to show it!" He hugged her back. "You just told me you are going to kill me." She smiled at him and kissed him again.  
>"But I love you and together we becoming perfect." Sam broke the kiss and toke her hand. "Come beauty, we are running late."<p>

After school it became difficult. She wanted to come home with Sam but Sam knew John didn't company. He had asked Dean before school and Dean had said he found it good but wouldn't take the blame if John would be earlier home. Sam had nodded and said it would be his fault and not the fault from Dean, so Dean accept it. But now the two where making there way to the motel where they where staying Sam became scared. He stopped walking.

"What's the matter Sam?" Anna asked before walking back to him. "Don't you want to show where you life?" A sighed. "If you don't want me to know, fine! But don't think I then still love you. If you can't even.." Sam kissed her so she stopped stalking. "It isn't that An, it is just.. what if dad is home? He would be so disappointing in me." Sam laughed. "He always learned me, never take someone with you.. and what do I? I take an amazing woman with me.''  
>Sam smiled. What would Dean be proud if he heard me talk like this.<p>

Anna sighed. "We have to go to yours. My dad will beats us like its nothing because his little girl got a boy friend." Sam nodded again. "Or you want to go running with me?" She looked up hopeful. "I read that running is the best way to lose weight!"

"Alright then.'' beamed Sam. "But only an hour otherwise Dean kills me." Without saying anything Anna starts running. Laughing Sam follows. The two runs for an hour with the two heavy bags on there side. After the hour Anna stops running. "So you can run.. do you do this often?" She asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, dad make me and Dean do this all the time." He bites his lips. Should he tell her that his dad make him do more things like fighting training until the sun rise. He shake his head. "But I have never enjoyed it like I did today."

"Good. Not that this is the only time you enjoyed it. But good, you do it more then once. How faster you run, how faster where done. Sorry if I sound mean, but I love you so much. Anyway, I didn't tell you I think. But tomorrow its Saturday and my dad got this crazy plan to visit my family in London. So I be not around for six days. School knows about it and said it is great.'' She smiled sadly. "We write each other and if I come back, your have lose weight alright? Did you weight yourself already like you promised me?''

"Yeah I have. I weight 130 lbs. But Anna, why didn't you tell me earlier! You know how my dad is right? It can even be that if you come back that I am gone and then?" She smiled softly. "Then we write each other every day with how it is going and all the stuff. We meet each other again and then we are the perfect couple, alright? 130 lbs? Okay if I come back you weight 120 lbs or 115 lbs. I am already 120 lbs so I only have to lose weight down to 115 lbs and then we going do it together. But then again your much bigger then me so I am gonna get is easier." She kissed him for the last time. "Okay love, go home and then we see each other soon!" Sam kissed back. "Yeah other wise Dean might kill me! Love you Anna!" She bite lovely on his lip and bite on it. "And I love you Sam."

Sam opened the door of the room there staying in. "Dean? I am home!" An angry Dean walked up to him. "Why are your so late and where is your girlfriend?" Sam smiled at him. "Sorry I had detention and Anna got a call that she had to come home. Her father became ill or something I don't know."  
>Dean looked at him like he had two heads. "You detention? Wait, you, Sam Winchester, got detention? What did you do?"<br>"No Dean." answered Sam when he sat down on the crouch. "I, Sam Wessel, got in detention. Sam Winchester wouldn't do such a thing." He turned on the TV and watched the news channel. Dean just stood there like he was a fish. "Smart ass."

Dean started making dinner when John came home. "Hello boys." Dean nodded at him, but Sam didn't even look at him. He was to busy at looking at the TV.  
>"Sam! I said Hello!" grunted John. "Lazy ass." Sam looked up and frowned. "Oh hello dad." he greeted simply. "Dean did you hear about this?"<br>"About what?" answered Dean. "What happened on your college. A girl and her friend struggled with live. If they must believe the boyfriend, she makes up stories like if there did what she said they would be loved by everyone. He believed her and if he didn't do what she said he got punished. The policy is hopeless. This is the fourteen cased that went that way. After fourteen weeks with the girl, she is found dead. No one know's what has killed her. If there didn't know better, they would say that she is dried out." Dean and John shared each other an look. "Is it only on Dean's school or .."  
>Sam shook his head. "They don't know. But every girl has the same background and the same story. Its like it is always the same girl but in a different body. Besides that every girl cheat one day before everything happen on the boyfriend." He frowned when he trough about Anna but then shook his head. That nice girl would never, never do something bad as this.<p>

John nodded. "Well Dean, you know what to do." Dean winked at Sam. "Yea, I am gonna get laid with every girl and see with one react different." John shook his head. "No boy, you have to look out. I don't want to see you being blackmailed in an relationship like that."

"Come on dad, do you really think so low of me? I am a lot smarter then that, sjees." Dean laughed. "Sam! Dinner is ready turn of the TV." He sat down the three board's with an omelet. "I know it isn't much dad, but you forgot to put money on the counter, again." John nodded and sat down like his two boys. "Sorry son. I will give you a ten if we done. Maybe you can get yourself something nice... your feet's are becoming to big for your shoes.'' He toke a bit of his omelet. "Sam will get your shoes and you buy a new one. Nice deal right?"

"Hell yeah it is." Smiled Dean. Sam just toke a bite of his omelet and then toke his cup of weather and spit the food in it. "Sam don't you think it is a fair trade?" John beamed. Sam nodded. "Off course dad, thank you." he whispered as he spite another bite of omelet in his cup. "Good boy. Listen Sam, I have noticed your slacking off and we got a hunt by tomorrow, so if your done eating your going to run until I say your done. Understand?"

Sam nodded his head and toke his cup and board in his hand. "Yes sir. May I be exist? I'm not very hungry.. a teacher treated us a piece pie and it felt not so good." First John glared at his youngest son but then bounded down. He realistic that his son wasn't complaining about the training. That was something.  
>"Off course boy. Just be running in five minutes." he snapped. Smiling Sam thanked his dad and nodded.<p>

He got rip of the omelet and wasted the cup. When he was sure no one could see he hadn't eaten anything he went outside.

**_Tbc.._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_  
><em>Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins<em>  
><em>The air around me still feels like a cage<em>  
><em>And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again…<em>  
><strong><em>Snuff - Slipkot <em>**

**Chapter 4 **

He didn't even know how long he was outside running as if his life was hanging on it. The only thing he knew was that everything was hurting. His head, his stomach, his legs and even his arms where hurting. He remembered that his father had come to him to tell him that when he was done he could get inside. Or maybe he had ordered to come inside, but he didn't know for sure. But he knew that if his father had ordered then he wouldn't take no for an answer so he hadn't order it. Next to that he knew that if he didn't drink something in the next ten seconds he would not make it back at his motel. He laughed ironic if he came to a stop. 'course with his luck, he was lost in a city he never been before. Gritting is teeth he signed. What if no one would come searching for him? What if they where glad he was finally gone?

Without noticing tears were streaming down his cheeks. For a second he felt a little boy again who just had lost his big brother in the mall. He remembered that as if it was yesterday. Dean had been so furious. Sam even smiled at the trough of the woman who had been foolish enough to try and get Dean to calm down. She failed miserably. They had to get hold on John to calm Dean's ass down. If Sam hadn't been so scared that day he had definitive laughed his ass off.

''Sam? Sammy?'' he heard someone scream his name. He recognize the voice immateriality and his smile became wider. ''Sam are you here man? Sammy!?''

''Dean! Am here!'' Sam screamed back as if it would save his life. He heard footsteps running at him. And before he knew Deans face popped up out of the trees. Sam stepped backwards when he saw the angry blend with terrified look that Dean was wearing on his face. "Sorry I didn't mean to get lost.."

Dean shook his head. ''Didn't mean to get lost? Dad said hours ago that you had to come in.. and you said you would finish you run and come inside.'' He spat the words. ''Finish your walk doesn't mean you run for another two hours Sam. It means you finish it immediately and get your ass inside after dad went.'' Sam looked down hurt.

"I really didn't mean to run another two hours.." he complained. A pang of guilt made his way to his chest, because he had meant to run another hour or two, maybe even three. He just didn't think that he would get lost. ''I just wanted to finish my lap and come get inside, but I just got lost.''

"Just wait when dad is done with you.'' growled Dean for another time. ''Man, he was so mad when I left him to get you. I don't think you will come alive out this one Sammy.''

* * *

><p>Yeah, short I know. I just wanted to give you something because.. just because. So here it is C:<p> 


End file.
